


Rainbow Shed Part 3

by DoodleDemon



Category: Undertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8971186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoodleDemon/pseuds/DoodleDemon





	

Back at the hospital Geno had woken up in time to see his caretaker bringing him dinner; Asy had been with him through most of his experimental treatments and rehab therapy. “Hey kiddo!” Asy said walking over to the bed. “H-hey Uncle Asy…” Geno replied softly. “Why so glum?” Asy asked him. “I...I g-guess I’m just worried about Sugar…” Geno told him and it was not a lie but it was not the entire truth either. “Will a hug make you feel better?” Asy asked. “Y-yea…” Geno replied hiding in his scarf a bit. Asy scooped him up nuzzling his face; Geno blushed a bit hugging back. “Better?” Asy asked. “A l-little” Geno replied. “I’m sure Sugar will be fine.” Asy assured him. “I h-hope so…. I can’t bear to lose anyone else… ” Geno mumbled the last bit but Asy heard it.  _ He’s still mourning over Fresh...Geno probably blames himself...I know Error does… _ Asy thought remembering how emotional Error had become the last time he babysat him for CQ. “They had chocolate cake in the kitchen so I stole you a little piece.” Geno smiled weakly at his caretaker’s antics; Asy always snuck him food that was not technically supposed to be given to him. “I got you some more band-aids.” Geno said pulling some from under his pillow. Asy squealed softly taking them. “You even got purple!” Asy hugs Geno again his eyes sparkling with childish delight. Geno smiles a bit more, “I know you’ve been after the purple ones.” Asy swung him around very gently smiling all the while. Geno snuggles against Asy seeking comfort from him; then his stomach reminded him that he had not eaten since noon which was six hours ago. “Alright let’s get some food in your system~” Asy said setting him on his bed again. “O-okay” Geno said taking the tray. He ate everything saving the cake for last. “The turkey is still dry though.” Asy hummed. “Y-yea…” Geno agreed. 

  
  


They shared the cake before Asy helped Geno get up to brush his teeth. Once Geno was back in bed tucked in Asy climbed in next to him pulling out the book of stories he and Geno made up before Geno went to sleep for the night. “So where were we?” Asy hummed thumbing through the book. “A-and the pink haired agent yelled at the monster that hurt her friend ‘You’ll pay for this you fiend!’” Geno supplied. “Oh yea!”  Asy found the page and used magic to animate the pen. “What color tonight?” he asked Geno. “Purple” Geno said. “Okay let’s continue this adventure!” Asy picked up the pen, “Your turn to add to it~” Asy said to Geno who smiled leaning on Asy’s shoulder. “The monster gave a dark chuckle and lunged at her starting a dangerous dance between the two. Spade dodged the monster’s spikes and whacked him over the head with her mace.” Asy wrote it down smiling at Geno who gave a shy smile in return. “The monster fought harder only receiving more injuries than he gave Spade who panted heavily grinning. “Burn in hell!” he hit the monster hard opening a portal sending him back to the fiery pits of hell.” Asy told Geno who shivered, “I pity the f-fool.” Asy laughed softly nuzzling Geno. “Hehe but the jerk does deserve it.” Geno nodded stifling a yawn. “With the m-monster *yawn* vanquished Spade gathers her unconscious friend into her arms heading back to *yawn* HQ….” Geno said rubbing his eyes. Asy wrote it down minus the yawns. “It was a victory but not one without sacrifices. Spade had almost lost her friend and teammate. She brought him to the medics watching them rush him off to be treated. “Get well soon Jade, ya crazy bluenette you.” Spade said giving a smile knowing Jade would be fine.” Asy felt Geno leaning on his shoulder and saw he’d fallen asleep. “Sweet dreams Geno.” Asy closed the book tucking the blanket around Geno pressing a kiss to his temple before turning the lights off and leaving the room. He poked his head into Sugar’s room as he left the ICU for the night; Sugar was curled up cuddling his eevee. He had not woken from his coma but he showed signs of improving. Asy hummed softly as he left the hospital. 

 

Across the city CQ and Error were cuddling and watching one of Error’s favorite movies; Error was half awake at the end leaning on her shoulder. “You feel better Error?” CQ asked him receiving a sleepy nod in reply. “Let’s get you to bed.” CQ scooped him up carrying upstairs to his room. Error clung to her neck letting out a soft yawn. Once upstairs she helped get him into his pjs and he brushed his teeth; CQ grabbed his Flareon from downstairs tucking it under the blanket with Glitch. Error reached up wanting to hug her goodnight. CQ leaned down giving him a hug nuzzling his head. Error gave a weak smile mumbling, “Love you momma…” CQ kissed his head. “Love you too sweetie.” Error nodded off his arms slipping from around his mom’s neck. CQ tucked him back under the blanket smiling a she left the room. She went to her own room getting ready for bed; she was prepared to get up quickly in case Error had another nightmare. She yawned getting into bed and turning out the lights. In his room Error began to toss and turn. “nnnn….Geno….” He whimpered softly. 

 

**_Error looked around the blank white space he was in walking forward calling out, “Is a-anyone there?”  He kept walking in the endless whiteness. He saw someone up ahead and ran toward them . “He saw the red scarf and felt relieved, “Geno where are…” Geno faced him “Stop right there.” Error flinched at the crisp tone Geno was using. “G-Geno… why?” Error asked whimpering at being denied comfort. “Isn’t it obvious?” Geno replied. “Monsters like you don’t deserve comfort.” Error flinched tears in his eyes, “Geno why? W-why are you saying these things?” Error glitched a bit his errors appearing. “You’re dumber than I thought.’ Geno said circling Error. “W-what...Geno…” Error started to cry. “You’re the reason Fresh went to open that shed. YOU’RE the reason he died.” Error fell to his knees. “Stop it...Geno...why…”  Geno leaned close to his ear “Because you’re a dirty brother killer.” Error glitched madly. “Stop it Geno please...mercy….” Error sobbed clutching his head. “You don’t deserve mercy! I begged you to get along with Fresh and you REFUSED! Now he’s dead.” Error curled up sobbing. “I n-never meant...for...this to happen….” Geno tipped his chin up, “What did you think would happen? Fresh was emotionless not stupid. He can take a hint.” Error pulled away from Geno curling in on himself. “N-no…” He sobbed. “This is all your f a u l t….”_ **

 

Error snapped awake panting. Tears filled his eyes and he began to sob, “I...I’m sorry F-Fresh I never...wanted you gone…” Error glitched  trying to calm down and failing; he tried to take deep breaths but the words echoed in his head. “S-stop...please…. Sto….” Error froze a beep sounding; he rebooted a few minutes later still crying errors floating around his skull. He whimpered and slipped out of bed running to his mother’s room tears blurring his vision. He pushed the door open and ran to the bed climbing onto it. He gripped CQ’s shirt trembling. CQ woke up feeling him shivering. 

“Error..?” CQ sat up and turned on the lamp seeing Error clinging to her shirt. “Did you have another nightmare?” CQ asked him. Error sniffled more tears falling down his cheeks. CQ pulled him closer rubbing his tears away. “It was just a bad dream baby.” She rubbed his back pressing kisses to his cheeks. “I...miss Fresh…” Error sniffled. CQ gave him a gentle squeeze, “I miss him too.” Error heard the same words in his head bringing about a fresh wave of tears. “I-it’s my fault he left…” CQ held him close letting him cry, “No it isn’t.” She soothed him. “Nnnngghh” Error whimpered. CQ rubbed circles on his back until his sobs tapered off and the errors disappeared. “M’...sorry…” Error mumbled falling back to sleep. “You have no reason to be.” CQ whispered kissing his head before turning off the lamp. 

  
  


In the hospital Geno was not much better; he whimpered clutching his Vaporeon tightly. He tossed and turned sweat dotting his skull. 

 

**_Sugar laid on his bed unresponsive per usual; Geno sighed rubbing away the tears in his eye. “I’m s-sorry…” He sniffled softly more tears gathering in his socket. BEEP BEEP BEEP! The alarm started going off as Sugar’s vitals began to drop. The nurses rushed in hearing the code alarm going off. They moved him aside carefully telling him to stay back. Geno clutched his scarf as the alarm kept blaring. The nurses and doctor were scrambling to stabilize his friend. The alarm continued blaring. Geno watched helplessly. The alarm stopped suddenly and  Sugar flatlined. “No...Sugar!” Geno sobbed. “This is your fault…” He turned and saw Sugar standing by the bed looking at his dusting body. “You did this to me! If I’d never met you I’d still be a l i v e…”_ **

 

Geno snapped awake tears streaming down his cheek; he continued to cry. He felt worried about Sugar and wanted to see if he was okay...he got into his chair wheeling himself to Sugar’s room going inside. He parked his chair by Sugar’s bed grabbing his friend’s hand. “I’m so..sorry Sugar…” He sniffled tears falling onto their fingers. Sugar twitched a bit but soon stilled. Geno kept on holding his hand feeling Sugar squeeze his. Geno gave a soft sob wishing more than anything that Sugar hadn’t healed him. “I’m…..s-sorry…..” He dipped his face into his scarf staying beside his friend despite it being late. 

He went back to his room before morning crawling onto the bed curling up under the blanket tears still running down his cheek. He was not awake when Asy came to start his daily exercises. Asy patted his head smiling. He decided to let Geno sleep going to check on Sugar. Sugar was curled up hugging his eevee his face partially under the blanket. Asy smiled going over to him, “Hello Sugar.” Sugar twitched turning toward his voice. Asy’s eyes lit up at the response and he made note of it. He squeezed Sugar’s hand receiving a weak squeeze in reply. “Lana will be so happy.” Sugar smiled when Asy mentioned his mom. Asy left Sugar’s room heading to see Amelia. “Ashy!” The little girl cheered her eyes lighting up. Asy hugged her asking how she felt. “The chemo made me throw up but I'm great otherwish!” Asy then helped her out of bed letting her hold onto his hands for balance. She wobbled but took a step forward then another and another. Asy smiled spotting her once she let go of his arms. “So how'sh Geno?” She asked him. “He's still asleep.” Asy said. “But he never missesh his morning exercisesh.” Amelia said. “I dunno either kiddo, he needs the rest though.” Asy replied. “True, anyways is Sugar any better???” She asked reaching to touch her toes. Asy’s eyes lit up “He responded to my voice and smiled when I mentioned his mom!” Amelia trotted over to him hugging his middle being too short to reach higher. “Eeeeeee!!!” Asy smiled at her enthusiasm. “His mom ish gonna be happy!” Asy nodded helping her stretch her back. “I can't wait to tell her.” 

 

Amelia grinned her missing front teeth making it adorable “Maybe while you call Miss Lana I can wake up Geno?” Asy put on his thinking face pretending to ponder her offer  “Hum I don't know…” “Pleeeeaaassshhhhhh Ashy? I barely shee Geno anymore caush our treatmentsh are scheduled at different timesh.” She begged. “Well I can't so no to that logic.” Asy replied grinning more when Amelia hugged him before heading to the ICU. Asy went to the nurse’s station to call Lana. She picked up after the second ring, “Hello Lana. Oh no it's good news actually. Well he's not awake yet but he responded to my voice and squeezed my hand. He even smiled when I mentioned you. I know! It's progress. Yes of course. Er Geno is still asleep. I'm not sure why either. Yes I suppose I'll see you a bit later then.”  Asy hung up the phone informing the charge nurse of his findings and alerting the doctor. Asy found Amelia in Geno’s room sitting by his bed looking sad. “I think he had bad dreamsh lasht night.” She told Asy pointing to the dark circles under his socket. “I think you might be right.” Asy replied. He gently shook geno’s shoulder noticing the child had already slept for an extra two hours. Geno stirred a bit his socket opening slowly. “U-Uncle A-Asy?” He yawned softly. “Afternoon Geno.” he smiled at the sleepy geno who smiled weakly. “W-wait afternoon?” Geno asked sitting up. “You were still asleep when I came in at ten so I let you rest.” “B-but now you’re b-behind…” Geno said looking sad. “Now kiddo…” Asy scooped up Geno minding his IV line nuzzling his skull. “Don’t worry about my schedule.” Geno was still frowning. “Amelia here thinks you had bad dreams last night.” Amelia gasped, “My cover hash been blown! Ashy how could you???” Asy laughed softly at her antics. “How could I not?” “I trusted you Asy whhyyy you do this to meeeee??” Asy was smiling more, “Because the truth must be spoken.” “OBJECTION! You can’t prove if my hunch is right.”  “Objection! I can’t prove it  but why else wouldn’t he sleep well?”Asy challenged “Pain” Amelia replied. “Objection he g-gets pain meds at night…” Asy was cracking up. “Objection! Medsh wear off.” Amelia said. “Y-you guys are so s-silly!” Geno giggled a large smile on his face. Amelia giggles, “I do believe our court ish overturned by the judge~” Asy saw Geno smiling. “It seems so kiddo.” “Well judge are we dismissed?” Geno laughs more, “Y-yes this case is c-closed.” Asy smiled more, “There’s the smile we miss.” Geno blushed hiding in his scarf. “As fun as it is to play Ace Attorney  I need to get Geno started with his exercises.” Asy told Amelia. “Okie I guess I can visit sleeping beauty.” Asy chuckled, “Inside voice remember he can hear you.”  She nodded leaving to visit Sugar. Geno was set down and Asy began to help him stretch his legs and back. “You have any bad dreams?” Asy asked Geno. “N-No.” Geno replied. “Geno..”Asy sighed knowing he is lying. “Really I'm  f-fine…” Geno said looking away. 

 

Down in Sugar's room Amelia sat beside his bed kicking her legs waiting while the nurse checked Sugar’s vitals and started a fresh infusion line for him. Once she left Amelia scooted closer. “I hope you wake up soon Sugar,  I miss you visiting my room.” Sugar  turned toward her voice and she smiled more. “We’re the gap tooth duo cause  teeth are for suckers.” Sugar smiled hearing her say that. “Pffft of course you smile. That always cracksh you up.” Sugar smiled more his hand twitching on the bed. Amelia grabbed his hand smiling when he squeezed it. “Oh no dun break my poor frail bones mister muscle man!” It was at that point that Lana walked in. “Hello Amelia.” She said giving the small girl a hug. “Hi Missh Lana.” Lana saw Sugar was holding onto her hand, “ Is my son trying to break your frail bones again?” “Yesh” Lana chuckled at the harmless antics of Sugar’s hospital friend. She has respect for the small child who has fought aggressive stage 2  Leukemia for three years of her life and is winning. “Sugar no breaking her frail bones.” Sugar squeezed her hand again his smile a bit bigger. “Did you really just?? She's your mom Sugar, How Dare?!” Lana watched amused. “My son dares apparently.” Amelia made an offended face making Lana laugh. “Why you gotta be sho rude?” Sugar let her hand go. “Well im gonna go. Have a nice visit Missh Lana!” She scampered out of the room heading toward the room where an elderly patient lived. “She is something special.” Lana chuckled sitting beside Sugar. “I love you Sugar bun.” Sugar smiled at her. “Momma misses your hugs.” Lana squeezed his hand gently. “But like your friend says you need beauty sleep to get better huh?” Sugar squeezed her fingers. My sweet angel” She stayed there telling him about the the things going on while he slept. “Alaina says hi. She misses babysitting you. She enjoys your company while she's crafting. Oh and guess what came in today?” Lana pulled out a Candy  themed Eevee. “She told me that this plush will never be as sweet as you are.” Sugar stirred slightly. Lana watched him move closer to her; her eyes watered when his eyes flickered open. “D-did she really shay that..?” He asked. Lana hugged him crying,”Yes she really did.” Sugar weakly hugs back. “I m-missed your hugs momma…” Lana snuggled him, “Me too baby” Sugar leaned on his mom snuggling closer to her. This is truly a good day because her baby has come back to her after almost 5 months of being comatose. 


End file.
